Miseducation
by Lil Blue
Summary: After learning a devastating secret about her seemingly perfect life, Sora must chose whether to continue to live a lie or let Matt be happy. At first Sormato then YamchiTaito


The Miseducation  
  
Chapter One Far from Heaven:  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
"Everything is perfect... from a distance. That must be why we are all so far from heaven. I believed that my marriage of 12 years to Matt Ishida was perfect too.  
  
I found out yesterday that my dear husband of 12 fucking years is gay. He was gay and in love with the boy from across the street. Matt who was 32 and the boy whose name is Tai was only 18.  
  
"Matt married me when I was only 15 he was my first my last he was Matt was my everything. I loved so much I didn't see the sings and there were so many. Like the fact that we barely ever had sex might have been one. Or the nightly study secessions Matt had to "tutor" Tai for college. Sometimes I fell so stupid how could I not know."  
  
But, the part that hurts the most is that I loved him. I really loved him with all my heart. We even had a child together: oh god what am I going to tell her. How could he do this to me after all we have done together all the love we shared.  
  
I always assumed that we would be together forever. That we would grow old together. I guess that's life. It's not his fault that he fell in love with Tai. And I can't be mad at Tai either.  
  
I can't help but wonder if somehow I drove him to Tai. If only I had said I loved him more or if I ... oh I don't know anything and maybe he still would love me. He says that he still loves me but just not in that way  
  
I hate that I keep crying over Matt. He repeatedly told me that it wasn't me that he was born like that. Then why the hell the he marry me, have a kid with me ... say that he loved me?  
  
Happiness is too much to ask for. All I every wanted has a happy and seemingly perfect life, was that too much. Or perhaps there is no such thing as perfection it's just a dream a fixation made up by lonely housewives that believed that they, we live the life society expected of them.  
  
Or maybe I made up perfection so it would protect me from the blinding truth that my husband was and always will be gay. Either way I am a fool a love blind fool who had a sham of a marriage.  
  
Oh well I guess that's life for you isn't it a bitch. I guess I should just be happy that whatever is watching over us is far from here and that we are far from heaven.  
  
Or maybe there is life after love. Maybe there is a heaven on earth for those who go out and seek it. Maybe that was my problem. I let myself fall for the first boy who ever say an interest in me. Maybe I need an education no a miseducation in love. It's not about learning how to keep a man but how to love a man. The neighbors are going to be in shock, that's one up side.  
  
Five years ago Normal P.O.V  
  
It was a bright and sunny day on Pleasantville road. The sun was shining brightly as a large group of neighbors waited patiently at the door of the new house on the block. Today was the day a new family was to move in and the excitement of the neighbors could hardly be contained.  
  
All the houses were two stories high with bright picked fences. In a word everything was "perfect". Everything was perfect with the exception of a dark house where none of the neighbors dared venture.  
  
"When are they coming I'm tried of waiting" said a young boy with wild brown hair  
  
"You have to wait they will be here soon" said a lady who stood at the head of the crowd.  
  
The woman was the president of the neighborhood association and took her "job" very seriously. It was her duty to welcome new neighbors; after all she did not want another code red. A code red was an antisocial neighbor. Every neighborhood had at least on and in this one they were the Potters. Cindy and James Potter were everything that Mrs. Kamiya stood against. They were loud kept there lawn untidy and as if that were not bad enough there son was a homosexual. If there was one thin Mrs. Kamiya hated it was a queer. And that Cindy never gossiped with the rest of the woman of the neighborhood.  
  
She was just glad that this family was an average normal family with a loving wife and a busy workaholic husband. There was no way in hell that she was going to have another code red on her hands.  
  
"Hey look everyone there here" said Mr. Kamiya as he pointed at a red car that pulled into the drive way.  
  
"WELCOME TO PLEASANTVILLE' said Mrs. Kamiya as loudly as she could so that all the members of the large crowd could hear her. "WE KNOW THAT YOU WILL LOVE IT HERE!"  
  
"Thank you" said the woman who came out of the car "I am delighted that we are receiving such a warm welcome. My name is Sora Ishida, and this is my husband Matt."  
  
Matt looked around, every house on the block was the same dull gray except for one that was black, and every house had there lawn neatly trimmed, except for the black house. Matt wondered to himself how so many people could live in one place and all (except one) seem the same. Then he saw a boy stand new that big mouthed lady who was still greeting them. He had wild brown hair and big brown eyes. He was the smallest of the kids he was standing next to. Matt could not take his eyes off the boy. He new it was wrong for a 25 year old to be gawking over what looked to be a 13 year old but he didn't care. All that mattered at that moment has the kid.  
  
"AND IN ADDITION TO WARM NEIGHBORS"  
  
Sora put on her fake smile that Matt hated. The Kamiya lady did not seem to want to stop talking. She was hold a large suit case that seemed to be getting heaver with each word that slipped out of her mouth. Sora looked around the crowd. All of the woman wore pretty dresses with pretty bows and pretty shoes, everything was just so pretty. Then she looked at the men. All were wearing there Sunday best. Suites ties the whole nine yards.  
  
"Excuse me" said Matt loudly. "I appreciate your warm welcome At this Mrs. Kamiya beamed "But we really need to get inside and up pack" he said with the biggest smile he colud muster "Oh" said Mrs. Kamiya "Well than I guess I will introduce you to all the neighbors at the barbeque YOU will be hosting  
  
"BARBEQUE" said Matt and Sora simultaneously  
  
"Of Course" said Mrs. Kamiya as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "All of new neighbors throw barbeques"  
  
I think this is a good place to stop. So make sure you review. Also the story is loosely based on a movie and a cd by Lauren Hill. And sorry to all you fans of Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya but the two of them are going to be pretty bad. The them of the story if you can't tell is ..... ok so mabey im not sure yet but who cares lol  
  
AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW- Lil Blue  
  
Ps. Im looking for a beta reader anyone interested plez tell thanx lol 


End file.
